


I'll Break Your Pretty Face

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul spends far too much money getting out blood and cum stains from the chairs and carpet, Blood and Violence, Floyd is a Menace, Jade is not the saner twin, M/M, Sibling Incest, rip to the students who get beaten up for the sake of Jade's boners, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Written for the Twisted Kink Meme - DeanonedJade/Floyd: Violence Kink"Floyd enjoys beating on chumps who try to break contract, Jade enjoys watching Floyd beat on said chumps. like, really enjoys it. gets hot and bothered and always wants to make out with Floyd immediately after, enjoys it."
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 99





	I'll Break Your Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Choke by I Don't Know How They Found Me

Many would think that Floyd is the more…’messed up’ of the twins.

“Oh~? Did you really think you could get away with that?” Floyd laughs hard, gripping the poor dorm member by his hair, yanking him back before smashing his face against the countertop of the bar. “I guess I gotta thank you though...I was looking for some fun~” He takes one of the students arms and twists it uncomfortably behind their back as he grinds their face into the surface.

Maybe there was some validity to that. Floyd was always the one to get his hands dirty. It wasn’t that Jade couldn’t or didn’t want to fight...it was only that…

Jade sat at a table just close enough to lend a hand, but far enough away to have a good angle of the show in front of him. He peers over his book, one that he turns the page every so often to give the idea that maybe he’s reading that and not paying attention avidly to Floyd. That simply isn’t the case.

“Don’t kill him, Floyd. That is far too much trouble…” Jade shifts in his seat, his legs crossed, trying to ignore the way heat is pooling in his stomach.

Many would think that Floyd is the more ‘messed up’ one of the twins, but is he not the one furiously attracted to the sight of Floyd at work?

“Aww...I wasn’t gonna kill them…” Floyd lets himself get distracted to turn to Jade, letting go of the student. “Just have a little fun~. Aren’t you gonna come over and help, Jade~” Floyd grins, baring his teeth to his brother, his half lidded look has just a touch of an extra layer that Jade knows too well. They know each other too well for Floyd not to know what he’s doing.

“Hm, perhaps you do need my help if you’re letting them get away…” Jade replies, looking back down to his book. The student in question tried to take advantage of their banter to run away, which of course was a mistake.

Floyd quickly grabs the side of their face and smashes it into the nearest surface. It’s enough force to break something, blood smearing on his hand.

“Oh god. Oh god. I fulfill my end. I promise. Oh god dont’ kill me…” The student cries pathetically.

Floyd drags his now bloodied finger tips down the side of his face, leaving a trail of exactly what he’s done. “Hm~. Okay. You’re boring anyways now. I have something way more fun now~” He grins darkly, turning to Jade.

The student, sobbing, runs off out of the lounge, leaving just the two of them.

“You’ve made quite a mess, Floyd.” Jade says turning back to his book. He knows how to get his brother exactly as he wants him. To admit what he wants will not get him anything. Even if they both know that the sight of Floyd like especially with that hint of blood turns him on to a degree that’s almost excruciating. There’s nothing Jade wants more than to shove his tongue down his throat.

“I did. I did~. It’s no big deal.” Floyd takes a few, slow steps towards his brother. “I’ve got a much more important thing to take care of, don’t I? Don’t you need my help with something, Jade~?” Floyd is in his space now, taking the book out of his hands and chucking it to the ground.

“That was rude, Floyd.” Jade frowns, trying to pretend like that wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Floyd laughs at that and shoves a knee hard between his thighs, forcing his legs to uncross.

“I’m only trying to help. I know how much you like that, Jade~. Can’t I help out my brother?” Floyd laughs, and Jade frowns before surging forward to kiss him roughly. Just enough of a challenge to keep his brother entertained.

“You’re a menace…” Jade sighs into the kiss. “But you are quite the sight...It was a struggle to keep my hands off of you like that…” He slides a hand into his hair, knocking their trademark hat off and tugging roughly on his hair.

“Ah~.” Floyd gasps, leaning forward to dig his knee into Jade’s crotch, effectively trapping him on the chair. “I should have beat him up even more~. What if I choked him? What if I threw him to the ground and kicked him, breaking some ribs~? Wouldn’t you love to see me kick him until he pukes blood? It’d be so hard to clean though…”

Jade can’t help the sound that escapes his lips, and maybe he should care that they are in the middle of the lounge. Maybe he should care that Azul will be pissed if they get cum all over another chair. But it’s hard to focus on things like that when he thinks of Floyd like that, especially with how roughly Floyd grinds into his erection.

“Floyd, we really shou-” Jade tries to be somewhat reasonable, but Floyd laughs, undoing his pants with the speed and knowledge of someone who’s done this too many times before. He slips his hand down his pants and grabs his dick roughly, thumb pressed hard against the top already leaking precum.

“Hm~. I can’t hear you, Jade~. I guess I should just take that as a sign to keep going.” Floyd grins, leaning forward to whisper hotly against his ear. “How many bones do you think I could break? How much do you think I could make him cry? Beat him to a bloody pulp. You’d like to watch that. Hm, Jade~” Floyd laughs, stroking his dick slowly, swirling the thumb pressing into the slit anytime Jade showed any sign of wanting release.

“Floyd.” Jade manages to say, when he’s decided he’s had enough. There’s an edge to his voice even if his expression is almost the same as it always is just with a hint of flush and a glaze to his eyes. “Let me come or Azul will have much more to clean than just my body fluids from the carpet.”

“Heheh. As you wish, Jade~” That earns a laugh from Floyd because that’s really all he wants. He stops playing around and actually strokes him at a steady rhythm. Jade does give him one of his glares hidden behind a smile when he’s just about to come. Floyd’s moods aren’t the easiest to predict, and while he’s enjoying himself, he’d really just like to come at this point. Luckily, Floyd let him. Unluckily, his pants are ruined.

“What a mess you’ve made me make…”Jade sighs as Floyd pulls himself away with a laugh.

“Not my fault~. Maybe if Jade didn’t get like that every time I beat up some small fry~”

Yes, many thought Floyd was the more messed up of the two, but really, it was only that Jade was better at hiding it.


End file.
